Siempre a tu lado
by strange.girl19
Summary: ¿Cómo es que en un día pueda sentir tantas cosas a la vez? Los malentendidos pueden hacernos volar, pero también sufrir. Gruvia


**Disclaimer:** Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mente de Hiro Mashima c:

**Siempre a tu lado**

La suave briza de la noche rozó sus níveas mejillas, secando las lágrimas que hace momentos atrás aparecieron, se sentía miserable, patética, estúpida.  
>Era increíble cómo es que se invirtió la situación, ¿Quién pensaría que hace horas atrás, el momento que sería el mejor de su vida tomaría este giro tan abrupto?<br>Aún podía recordar el entusiasmo que sentía en la mañana al pensar que el amor de su vida al fin la invitó a salir, o eso es lo que creía. Había escogido el mejor vestido de su closet, celeste como el cielo que él le enseñó; con detalles de color amarillo pálido, al igual que los rayos de luz que iluminaron su rostro aquel día.  
>Aquella batalla, en la que su vida cambió.<br>En la que ella lo conoció, en la que ella se enamoró.  
>Se encaminó al gremio con una reluciente sonrisa, un leve rubor adornaban sus mejillas, otorgándole una imagen angelical.<br>Una vez cruzado el umbral sus nervios la agolparon, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, y su rostro se tiñó de color carmesí. Totalmente rígida se dirigió a la barra.  
>-Ara ara, al parecer alguien está nerviosa –Mirajane, quien se encontraba detrás del mesón le ofreció un vaso de agua para calmar a la recién llegada—<br>-B-buenos d-días Mira-san –con la mano temblorosa acercó el vaso a su boca y bebió de él—Hoy es un día muy especial para Juvia  
>-¡Vaya! ¿Será que Gray al fin te invitó a salir? –Juvia dio un salto, Mirajane a veces podía tener una muy buena intuición—…Así que es eso, me alegro por ti Juvia ¡espero que te diviertas!<br>-G-gracias –poco a poco se fue calmando, pero los recuerdos de la vez que la invitó llegaron a su mente, haciéndola volar.  
><em>-Juvia, necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo –Él mago de hielo estaba de pie frente a ella. Juvia se dirigía a Fairy Hills cuando Gray la interceptó—me gustaría que fuera mañana, si es que es posible.<em>  
><em>-G-gray-sama?<em>  
><em>"¿Algo importante? ¿Una confesión? ¿Propuesta de matrimonio?"<em>  
><em>-¡Juvia acepta! –Estaba perdida en sus fantasías nuevamente, ya estaba lista para lanzarse a los brazos del mago cuando él la esquivó—<em>  
><em>-bien, en ese caso te espero en el gremio –se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ella—<em>  
>"Gray-sama nunca le dijo a Juvia en qué momento se encontrarían" pensó una vez que volvió a la realidad.<br>No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver aparecer al Fullbuster por el gremio. Tenía un semblante pensativo, e ignoraba las contantes invitaciones de batalla por parte de Natsu.  
>Pasaron varias horas antes de que Gray se acercara a ella, ya estaba por oscurecer, Juvia pensaba de que a lo mejor su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, un sueño que no se cumpliría jamás.<br>El Fullbuster se dirigió al lugar en el que se encontraba la maga de agua y sin quitarle la mirada de encima se quedó de pie frente a ella.  
>-Hola, Juvia –sin expresión alguna le dirigió la palabra—<br>-¡Buenos tardes, Gray-sama! –La felicidad que la invadía la cegaba, a tal punto de no poder imaginar lo que podría venir—  
>-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a otro sitio en el que podamos hablar más tranquilos, si no te molesta<br>-¡Para nada! Juvia siempre acompañará a Gray-sama al lugar que él desee –Con una gran sonrisa rebosante de felicidad, juvia lo siguió por la ciudad de Magnolia—

Gray la había invitado a tomar unos helados para aplacar el calor de aquella tarde de verano, él no había dado ninguna señal de lo que quería hablar con ella.  
>Sin lugar a dudas se podía reconocer que él estaba actuando raro, siempre con esa expresión pensativa, sin emoción.<br>Juvia comenzaba a preocuparse.  
>Él no parecía ser el mismo.<br>-Gray-sama, ¿Sucede algo? –Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, el mago miraba al frente, no había probado el aperitivo que se derretía lentamente— ¿Gray-sama? –Se acercaron a un cesto de basura y ahí arrojó su helado—  
>-Juvia –Lentamente se volteó para ver a la maga a los ojos— no puedo continuar con esto...<br>_"¿Qué? ¿Continuar con qué? ¡¿Gray-sama se le confesará a juvia?!'_  
>-Yo... –Continuó, haciendo que la maga volviera una vez más a la realidad, él semblante sombrío del Fullbuster le indicaban que esas no serían las palabras por la que ella esperó tanto tiempo, algo andaba mal— necesito que esto acabe.<br>-¿Acabar? ¿Gray-sama a que se refiere? –Su felicidad se esfumó, cada palabra que pronunciaba Gray era una estocada más para ella—  
><em>"Gray-sama ya no quiere ver más a juvia"<em>  
>Gray escondió su mirada tras su flequillo<br>-Juvia, yo no creo que podamos seguir de esta forma...  
>-Juvia entiende –Interrumpió ella, no eran necesarias más palabras, ya todo estaba dicho, Gray al fin le había dado una respuesta a sus sentimientos—<br>-Pero-  
>-No es necesario que Gray-sam-... Gray –Se autocorrigió— diga más –Juvia tiró lo que quedaba de su helado al cesto de la basura, dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse—<br>-¡Juvia, espera! –El mago de hielo la tomó del brazo pero ella lo transformó de agua para zafarse de su agarre—  
>-Por favor no haga esto más difícil –Dicho esto se alejó corriendo—<p>

Gray quiso correr tras la maga de agua, pero le fue imposible, estaba tan consternado que se quedó prácticamente helado.

* * *

><p>Ella no lo creía, muchas veces soñó con esta pesadilla, pero nunca creyó que se volviera realidad, creyó estar preparada, pero una vez más se equivocó.<br>_"La vida ya no tiene más sentido para Juvia"_.  
>Una gran nube gris cubrió el cielo, y una fuerte lluvia azotó contra Magnolia.<br>_"Drip drip drop"_  
>La maga de agua caminaba sin rumbo alguno, quería evitar el gremio y todos aquellos lugares que le traían recuerdos de Gray, pero estos fueron inevitables.<br>Sus lágrimas se fusionaron con las de la fuerte lluvia intentando borrar cualquier rastro de dolor.  
>Siempre soñó con la idea de que Gray aceptaría sus sentimientos, que al fin la amaría así como ella lo ama a él, pero la realidad es distinta, es cruel y llena de decepciones.<br>_"¿Alguna vez Gray-sama habrá pensado en Juvia como algo más que su nakama?"_  
>Esta pregunta la dejo pensando por varios minutos, era difícil encontrar la respuesta correcta, y probablemente el único que lo sabría es Gray, pero ni él estaba seguro.<br>Lo odiaba.  
>¿Cómo fue posible que ella se enamorara de alguien como él?<br>Pero ese cabello revoltoso, ese cuerpo tonificado, esa mirada penetrante y su particular personalidad respondían por si sola.  
>Juvia amaba ese indudable sentimiento del deber que tiene Gray, su inteligencia, su amabilidad, su valentía y perseverancia digno de un mago de Fairy tail, su razón por la cual decidió unirse al gremio.<br>Por un momento deseó que él y ella nunca se hubiesen conocido, que en aquella batalla Gray no hubiese pronunciado aquellas palabras, que ella hubiese sido más fuerte y haberlo derrotado a él.  
>Al fin y al cabo, Gray era igual que todos.<br>Siguió caminando por aquellas calles en busca de un lugar más tranquilo. Quería sentir la lluvia recorrer por su cuerpo, hace ya bastante tiempo que no se fusionaba con ella, esto le ayudaba a dejar su mente en blanco y pensar las cosas con mayor claridad.

Las horas pasaron y la lluvia ya se había detenido, el cielo se despejaba dejando a la vista un hermoso cielo estrellado. Era tarde pero aun así permaneció en su sitio, sentada sobre la cima de una colina cercana a Fairy Hills. Era su lugar favorito, si es que así se le pudiera llamar al sito en el que se podía desahogar sin que nadie la molestase.  
>Debía ser fuerte, unas simples palabras no le deberían causar tanto daño, pero el dolor es inevitable.<br>Nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se sentía sola, abandonada, olvidada.  
>Pero la vida seguía por delante y ella debía vivir por sus amigos y por los miembros del gremio, aunque eso significara enfrentar constantemente a Gray.<br>Una suave brisa secó sus últimas lágrimas y una tranquilidad la invadió. Debía dejar aquellos malos pensamientos. Aunque fuera inevitable sentirse miserable, patética y estúpida.  
>Un fuerte estallido se escuchó a los alrededores, cuando en medio de la noche el cielo se iluminó, una hermosa escarcha de color azul caía por los cielos de forma lenta y uniforme, quienes brillaban aún más al encontrarse con la suave luz de la luna.<br>Juvia alzó la vista sonriendo maravillada de tal suceso. Sus ojos no lo podían creer, era una de las cosas más lindas que sus ojos hubieran presenciado.  
>Aquella escarcha fue refrescando lentamente esa noche calurosa, permitiendo que la joven maga se sintiera más a gusto.<br>Cerró sus ojos disfrutando cada segundo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Un segundo estallido se escuchó, esta vez más cerca, y la misma escarcha de un comienzo volvió a caer sobre ella desde lo alto del cielo, al abrir sus ojos colocó sus palmas para que la escarcha se reposara en sus manos y al lograrlo no pudo evitar reír como una niña pequeña.  
>-Así me gusta verte –Se escuchó una voz masculina a su espalda— eres más hermosa cuando sonríes.<br>Rápidamente se da la vuelta para ver a la persona que había dicho tales palabras y al reconocerlo un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.  
>-Gray-sama ¿Qué hace aquí? –Preguntó consternada—<br>-Fue difícil seguir tu rastro –Inocentemente colocó un brazo en su nuca, para relajarse un poco— de hecho me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarte.  
>-Juvia no lo entiende ¿Fue usted quien provocó esto? –Dijo colocándose de pie—<br>-Sí, te lo quería enseñar en otro momento pero no me dejaste alternativa.  
>-¿A qué se refiere?<br>-Juvia, no me dejaste terminar lo que te quería decir…  
>-Pensé que ya lo había dicho todo, usted no quiere ver más a Juvia, Gray-sam- Gray –Se autocorrigió nuevamente, por lo que bajó la mirada suprimiendo el dolor— nunca corresponderá los sentimientos de Juvia, ¿No lo había dejado claro?<br>-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que atinó a decir el mago de hielo— Juvia…  
>-No diga más por favor –Suplicó en un último intento de terminar el tema—<br>Las últimas escarchas creadas por el mago de hielo cayeron sobre ambos, justo en el momento exacto en el que ella levantaba la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, sus grandes orbes azules nuevamente amenazaban con romper en lágrimas y que la maga en un esfuerzo inútil hacía todo lo posible para que no volviera a suceder.  
>-Je je –A Gray se le escapó una pequeña risa y rápidamente tapó su boca con su mano para evitar continuar riendo—<br>Juvia no lo entendía ¿Se estaba riendo en su cara? ¿De sus sentimientos? ¿Era necesario que la humillara aún más?  
>Gray se fue acercando lentamente a ella, pero por cada paso que daba, Juvia retrocedía uno. Ya no aguantó más y una lágrima cruzó su mejilla, con ambas manos cubrió su rostro para que el Fullbuster no la mirara.<br>Sintió una calidez que la rodeaba, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el mago de hielo la abrazaba y éste seguía riendo, intentó zafarse de aquella prisión pero le fue imposible.  
>Sí, aun podía seguir humillándola.<br>-Pequeña tonta –Decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules— malentendiste todo… –Pudo sentir como la maga comenzaba a tranquilizarse para prestarle atención a las palabras que tenía que decir el mago— ¿Ahora me dejaras terminar lo que te quería decir?  
>Juvia asintió sutilmente y lentamente el mago fue separándose de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos.<br>-Lo que te quería decir es que ya no podía continuar con esto, el seguir negando los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, al principio pensaba que tenía algún tipo de enfermedad o el que me estuvieras acosando a cada rato me estaba volviendo loco –Juvia bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable por las últimas palabras que dijo el mago— pero al solo pensar que no estuvieras a mi lado –Puso en énfasis estas palabra, tomando suavemente la barbilla de la maga y alzándola para que sus ojos se encontraran— yo me volvería loco.  
>-Gray-sama… –Aquellos ojos grises demostraban que todo lo que decía era verdadero, que no había ninguna mentira en sus palabras, realmente estaba demostrando sus sentimientos. Gray, su amado Gray-sama se le estaba confesando—<br>-Te lo habría dicho antes de no ser que cierta personita malentendió mis palabras y no me dejo continuar –Juvia ahora se sonrojaba de vergüenza—Sé que puedo ser malo con las palabras… pero nunca creí que fuera tanto jeje  
>-Lo lamento mucho, Juvia fue una tonta, ella no debió suponer cosas que no eran ciertas, ella no se merece seguir a su lado por las palabras que pensó que usted diría, ella es de lo peor…<br>- Oi no creo que te merezcas todas esas palabras, además…eh… pues no me has respondido— Dijo apartando la mirada para evitar que su rubor fuera notorio—  
>Juvia rodeó el cuello de Gray con sus brazos, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Lo que llamó la atención del chico quien sujetó con sus manos la cadera de la maga. Fue cerrando sus ojos a medida que la distancia se acortaba, dejándose llevar por el momento para luego finalizar con un tierno beso.<br>-Ya conoces la respuesta de Juvia –dijo una vez que se separaron— ella siempre acompañará a Gray-sama al lugar que él desee, porque Juvia lo ama.  
>Una sutil sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mago, quien abrazó con mayor fuerza a la chica, ahora él estaba seguro de que pase lo que pase, Juvia siempre estaría a su lado.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok gente! Este es mi primer fic, es una idea que tenía de hace mucho tiempo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.<br>Si tiene algunas fallas lo lamento, es que lo edité demasiado XD  
>bueno eso sería todo, espero subir otra idea que tengo pronto.<p>

**The stranger :P**


End file.
